Más de un cambio
by ElRecolectordeFics
Summary: Luego de que la línea de realidad de Equestria se viera alterada Discord nunca regreso a su estatua ocacionando Miles de consecuencias en cadena,Dos humanos tendrán que volver todo a la normalidad antes de que tenga que enfrentar algo peor
1. Chapter 1

El Caos invadía Poniville,llovía chocolate,las calles eran de jabón y Miles de cosas sin sentido ocurrían tan rápido que una sola mente no es capaz de procesarlas todas al mismo tiempo

La alumna y una de las últimas esperanzas de Equestria entraba a sus aposentos con una moral muy baja

-Empaca tus cosas Spike,nos vamos-dijo la unicornio lavanda grisáceo mientras se acerca a su cama

-Arrhhgg,noooo-respondio de mala gana el pequeño dragón tendido en el suelo

-Y no preguntes a donde por que,...Aún no lo sé,pero lejos de aquí-añadio la unicornio que ponía su maleta en la cama y tiraba a la basura su elemento de la armonía

-Ugghh,no puedo,moverme...La princesa a estado enviando,eso,...Desde que volvi...Aquí arriba-dijo el Dragon retorciéndose de dolor en el piso y al poco tiempo vuelve a materializar otra carta de la princesa Celestia la cual cae junto al montón que estaban acumuladas en una montaña

-Porfavor ¡Has que se detenga!-rogo el dragón volviendo a materializar otra carta

La unicornio le dirigió una mirada al cúmulo de cartas,lo pensó un rato y cuando se acercó para leer una un trueno la sorprendió haciendola reaccionar

-No hay nada que salvar Spike-dijo la yegua acercándose a la ventana viendo un panorama que enloqueceria a cualquiera

Una lágrima salía de su ojo, derrepente la realidad se parte como jarrón al caerse generando que la pony caiga hacia el vacío,una sombra de color amarillo grisáceo empezó a materializarse

-¡Tu nos abandonaste!-Grito la sombra al momento que se materializa otra de color naranja grisáceo

-¡Nos mentiste!-Dijo la sombra y otras de color Cian grisáceo,blanco Grisáceo y rosa grisáceo tambien aparecen

-¡Tu nos condenaste!-gritaron las sombras al Unisonido

-Eso no es cierto-dijo la unicornio entre sollozos mientras seguía cayendo

-¡Todo es tu culpaaaa...!-Gritaron las sombras

-¡Nooooo!-Grito la unicornio despertándose en el acto y despertando también al pequeño dragón

-¡Twilight!¿Sabes qué hora es?-Protesto es Dragón

La unicornio respiraba agitadamente mientras veía su departamento lleno de muebles bien detallados,Un Gran estante de libros,una mesa de escritorio con una lámpara y muchas cosas más,el sonido de los cascos de la gente que paseaba en las calles nocturnas la tranquilizaron un poco

-Si Spike-dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama-solo un mal sueño...O recuerdo

-Vuelve a dormir Twilight,mañana tienes que ir a la academia de magia temprano,no querrás fallarle otra ves a la princesa-Dijo con un todo humorístico que a Twilight no le hizo mucha gracia-¿Entiendes? Dos veces,por que ya lo...-No pudo continuar por que Twilight le tiró una almohada haciéndolo callar-Eso es un hasta mañana para mi-dijo el dragón volviendose a dormir

Twilight simplemente lo ignora y se recuesta a un costado fijando su mirada en una ventana la cual mostraba unos edificios de gran altura y más arriba las estrellas de la bella noche

-¿Habré hecho lo correcto?-Se pregunto Twilight para poco después quedarse dormida profundamente

En Poniville la situación no era mejor,si bien en toda Equestria la variacion del día y la noche ya tenía efectos en la temperatura eso no se comparaba a lo que acontecía en la llamada "Capital del caos"y es que en tan solo una semana Discord ya se había apoderado de todo el pueblo

El pueblo era un caos tremendo,comparado a la condena de ir al Tártaro esta era peor,tan solo con mirar el lugar ya daba un dolor de cabeza y para los que tratarán de darle una razón,un derrame Cerebral,casi todo el pueblo fue evacuado por la guardia real y día a día la guardia patrulla la zona para asegurarse de que Discord no saliera,lo cual era totalmente inútil

-¡Bailen pequeños,bailen! Hahahahaha-decia el dios del caos el cual disparaba rayos de magia a las patas de los conejos para que bailen con un unicornio usándolo como ametralladora

-¡Estoy es muy entretenido!Deberías probarlo-le susurra Discord a su pony-rifle mientras sigue disparando

-Nahh,ya me aburrí-Dijo mientras lanza al pony a un lado dejando ir a los conejos para luego sentarse en su trono-que aburrido-chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer un vaso con chocolatada-Sin nadie que trate de detenerme me aburro

-Ummmm ¿y por que no expander mi reino del caos?Muajajajajaja-carcajeaba mientras el área de caos se expandía como si fuera una sombra,atravesando el bosque Eveerfree para finalmente detenerse en el árbol de la armonía

El sol de un lado y la luna del otro cubrieron Manehattan y el despertador empezó a sonar en el cuarto de la unicornio

La unicornio del sueño le da un golpe a este apagandolo y tirándolo al suelo

-Hoy amaneciste un poco agresiva eh Twilight-Dijo el Dragón que entraba al cuarto

Twilight no contesto y se dirigió un poco cansada al baño

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-Pregunto Spike mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Twilight se lava la cara,se cepilla los dientes y se dirige a la cocina donde Spike se encontraba haciendo el desayuno que consistía en unos huevos y heno frito

-Estoy igual de decepcionado que Celestia cuando te destituyó de ser su alumna por tu actitud jajajaja-se reía el actitud con crueldad mientras se hacía un tanto gris

Twilight solo rota los ojos y se le acerca

-¡Hey ¿que haces vergüenza nacional?!-Dijo Spike al ver que Twilight lo atrapa con su magia y acerca su frente a su cuerno el cual se ilumina y luego de un destello Spike vuelve a su color normal

-Ugghh ¿Que pasó?-Pregunto el bebé dragón mientras es sienta en el suelo un poco mareado

-El caos-respondio Twilight ya un poco recuperada mientras ayuda a levantarse al dragón

-¿Que?¡Perdon Twilight,no de qué te dije mientras estaba así,Perdon!-suplico Spike

Twilight solo sonrió diciendo-No te preocupes...Ya me acostumbré-Dijo esto último para si misma

-Pues apuremonos,se hace tarde y tienes que estar en la academia temprano,No harás esperar a esos potros ¿o si?-Dijo Spike con ánimo mientras servía el desayuno

-Claro que no-dijo alegremente la unicornio que consumía su desayuno

Luego de consumir de manera un poco apresurada su desayuno Twilight procedió a entrar al baño para arreglarse y cepillarse los dientes

Al salir esta se veía más lúcida y alegre,ella se cuelga su antigua alforja de tenía su Cutiemark dibujada y se dirige a la puerta

-Recuerda Spike ¡No te comas el helado!-Advirtio la unicornio en la puerta

-Si si,como sea-decía Spike mientras leía un periódico en el sofá

Twilight vuelve a rotar los ojos para cerrar la puerta

Baja las escaleras a un ritmo alegre y saluda al portero antes de salir a las sobrepobladas calles de Manehattan

La ciudad estaba más poblada por la inmigración de los habitantes de lo que alguna ves fue Poniville

Luego de trotar un rato llega a una academia muy extensa la cual abarcaba una cuadra entera

La academia era algo similar a la que había en Canterlot solo que esta tenía mayor tamaño y menos prestigio,entra entre la multitud de Ponys a la academia mostrando una identificación al vigilante el cual decía:

"Identificación de personal

Profesora;Twilight Sparkle

Área:Ciencias sociales, matemáticas y Arqueología"

El vigilante saluda respetuosamente a Twilight la cual pasa y se dirige a un salón en el cual se encontraban ponys de aproximadament años de diferentes razas, unicornios o pegasos

Y claro,los terrestres

-¡Buenos Días niños!-Dijo Twilight mientras dejaba su alforja colgada en una percha en la pared

-¡Buenos días señorita Sparkle!-Dijieron los potros felices

-Bien,veo que la dirección nos autorizo una excursión ¿Que les parece si abrimos este sobre y vemos nuestros destino?-Dijo la unicornio mientras sostenía con su magia un sobre

Los potros festejaban la noticia y una pequeña unicornio de pelaje mostaza y crin marrón hace una pregunta-Maestra ¿puedo abrir el sobre?-Pregunta de manera inocente la potra

-¡Claro!Quien mejor que mi alumna estrella para abrirlo-exclamo Twilight mientras le entregaba en sobre

Los potros se sentaron el sus asientos mientras esperaban la noticia,la potra lentamente abre el sobre y cuando lo lee está empieza a saltar de la alegría-¡Si,siempre quise ir aya!

-A ver,pásame eso-dijo la maestra amablemente mientras empieza a leer el sobre pero al leerlo su cara cambia a una de angustia

De manera temblorosa guardo la carta denuevo en el sobre dispuesta a cambiar la ruta en dirección

Un proceso un poco sucio pero simple para ella pero al ver a su alumna numero 1 tan feliz no pudo evitar sonreir,le recordaba a Ella y la princesa Celestia en los viejos tiempos

La unicornio vuelve a sacar la carta y dice-Alumnos hoy ¡Iremos al árbol de la Harmonía!-Dijo alegrando a todos los potros,unos alistaron su equipaje y otras conversaban

Luego de unos minutos llega una carroza lista para llevar a los alumnos

Todos abordan la carroza y en los asientos de más adelante se sienta Twilight junto con su alumna

La carroza inicia su trayecto tranquilamente,mientras se alejaban de Manhattan la potrilla hizo una pregunta

-Señorita Twilight-trato la potra de llamar la atención

-¿Si Sunny?-Pregunta Twilight con la vista un poco perdida en el paisaje

-¿Es verdad que usted fue una de las portadores de los elementos de la armonia?-pregunto la pequeña potrilla sorprendiendo un poco a Twilight la cual no se le había reconocido como tal en mucho tiempo

-Si,¿como lo supiste?-pregunto Twilight aún sorprendida

-Se rumorea mucho de usted,dicen que usted abandono a sus amigas y por eso es que Discord se apodero se Poniville-dijo la potra,estás palabra llegaron como dagas en el corazón de Twilight la cual volteaba la cara para que su alumna no la vea llorar

Twilight toma un poco de aire y se seca las lágrima para voltear a ver a su alumna

-Pues si,soy el elemento de la magia...Lo era-dice esto último en un tono de voz muy bajo

-¿Y que pasó con sus amigas?Por lo que se ustedes eran 6 incluyendola-pregunto la potrilla mientras saca una libreta para tomar notas junto a una pluma y un frasco de tinta negra

-bueno-dijo Twilight mientras veía el paisaje con nostalgia-Simplemente te diré que ellas están muertas-dijo mientras de su alforja saco una foto enmarcada de ella y sus amigas

La potrilla toma nota y Twilight le pasa la foto para que ella pueda verla más de cerca

Poco después ella lo devuelve y la dueña lo guarda en su alforja para continuar con el viaje

El viaje continuo tranquilamente,la potrilla tenía mucha curiosidad y deseaba hacer preguntas pero al ver la última reacción de su maestra decidió guardarse sus dudas

Pasaron las horas y el paisaje cambiaba conforme avanzaban,algo sorprendió a los presentes y eso es el que Discord dejara el sol y la luna como debían estar originalmente ocacionando que anocheciera

Luego de tal suceso la carroza baja lentamente hasta un pequeño campamento ubicado al borde del bosque

Todos bajan y los conductores descansan dentro del carruaje mientras los potrillos y la maestra acampan al aire libre

-Bien chicos,saquen sus campañas y construyanlas como les enseñé el día anterior-dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a construir la suya y los potros siguen si ejemplo

Luego de un tiempo todos logran construir su campañas menos Sunny la cual era ayudada por su maestra

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas maestra?-Pregunta la potrilla la cual clava una estaca en el suelo para sostener la carpa

-Claro,pero será después Sunny,debemos cenar ya-dijo Twilight mientras clava la última estaca dejando la carpa muy firme-Ya vuelvo,iré a reunir al resto de la clase-dijo Twilight mientras va a controlar el alboroto generado por los potros los cuales estaban corriendo y jugando por todas partes

-"Que extraño,no recuerdo que la maestra fuera tan...No se como describirla,no se lo que pasó pero lo voy a averiguar"-penso la potrilla mientras se dirige a la carroza en donde se encontraba el colchón para su campaña

Luego de acomodar su campaña Sunny se dirigió a una fogata donde en los potros formaron un círculo junto con usted maestra,ella solo se sentó a costado de su tutora para oír su relato

-Bien chicos les contaré una historia,la leyenda de los elementos de la armonía-Dijo Twilight, aunque le dolía hablar del tema no podía negarle la información a los potrillos y el aire fresco la ayudaría a tranquilizarse en caso de que no pueda contenerse

-Ufff, mucho tiempo la princesa Celestia y su hermana Luna encontraron los reconocidos elementos de la armonía,una gemas de gran poder capaces de restaurar la paz y neutralizar cualquier clase de mal-narraba Twilight a los potros los cuales estaban muy atentos

-Esto fue un gran hallazgo para ellas y una gran oportunidad para Equestria,hace mucho atrás Discord el dios del Caos gobernaba Equestria así que Celestia y Luna decidieron usarlos contra el convirtiéndolo en una estatua de piedra,pero esa no fue la única ves que los elementos fueron útiles,también ayudo a frenar a enemigos como Nightmaremoon y el rey sombra del cual hablamos la semana pasada en clase-termino de narrar Twilight dejando un par de dudas a los potros

Pero decidieron guardarse las dudas y dejar el tema de lado,almorzaron un par de malvaviscos y todos fueron a sus campañas

Twilight se encontraba recostada en su colchón dentro de su campaña y ve una sombra afuera

Por curiosidad abre la campaña y ve que era Sunny junto con una libreta,un tintero y una pluma

-Nunca vas a un lugar sin eso ¿verdad?-Pregunto Twilight riendo un poco

-Usted me enseñó que hay que estar preparada para todo-dijo Sunny mientras se sienta a un lado del colchón y cierra la campaña

-Queria saber algunas cosas maestra-Dice Sunny la cual mojaba la punta de su pluma con tinta

-Lo que sea ¿que quieres saber?-Dijo Twilight mientras se querías los lentes de lectura y los deja a un lado junto con un libro titulado "El libro de Como"

-Queria saber un poco más de sus amigas-esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Twilight-o debería decirles,los elementos de la armonía


	2. Chapter 2

-O debería decirles,los elementos de la armonía-Dijo Sunny dejando helada a Twilight

-¿Como lo supiste?,nunca lo mencione-dice Twilight mientras saca la foto anterior y la acaricia con sus cascos

-Pues veamos,en primera tiene cinco amigas y son 6 elementos de la armonía,con usted sumarían 6 sin olvidar que es muy sabido que usted fue una de ellas y la única reconocida-dijo la potrilla esperando respuesta

Está respuesta solo dejo impactada a Twilight mirando a Sunny con asombre mientras está se acerca

-Solo necesito saber una cosa-dice la tiempo que mueve un poco a su maestra para que se sienta y luego está también toma asiento-¿Que pasó con ellas?

Twilight traga un poco de saliva y dice -Ya te dije Sunny,ellas murieron-dijo Twilight con dificultad y dolor

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Sunny-si enserio estuvieran muertas no lo diría de una forma tan cínica

Twilight sintió un tema remordimiento para finalmente decir-No te puedo ocultar nada Sunny...Eres como mi hija-Twilight apaga la luz de su campaña para iniciar su narración

-Hace mucho tiempo que Discord tomo Poniville,ya han pasado 2 años como sabes trayendo consecuencias a todo el planeta,con todos los conocimientos mágicos apenas logramos cultivar comida para abastecer Manehattan y lo que queda de Canterlot

-Twilight toma un poco de aire-Nosotros tratamos de ocultarle ciertas cosas a los potros,como la hambruna de otros pueblos y la capacidad de Discord para destruirnos cuando el quiera,aunque de forma inocente nos perjudica mucho

-Twilight para un rato para darse cuenta de una terrible verdad-...To-Todo es mi culpa-dice mientras le empiezan a salir un par de lágrimas

-*Sniff* si tan solo no me ahubiera rendido *sniff*nada de esto estaría pasando-dijo Twilight al borde del llanto

-...Perdon maestra,no era mi intención ponerla así-dijo Sunny también afligida por el relato de su mentora

-*Sniff*¿Quieres ver algo Sunny?*Sniff*Se que te encanta el tema de los elementos de la armonía-Dijo Twilight mientras sostenía su vieja alforja

-Claro,siempre fue mi tema favorito,lástima que nunca tendré la oportunidad de ver una de esas gemas,por lo que se todas se perdieron ese dia-dijo Sunny un poco triste

-No siempre los que se rumorea es verdad Sunny,crei que tenías muy en claro eso-Twilight le da una sonrisa mientras que de su alforja saca 6 gemas,una con forma de estrella,otra con forma de nube con un rayo,otra con manzanas,una con tres mariposas,otra con diamantes y por último una con tres globos,todas puestas en collares de oro excepto la estrella la cual esta colocada en una hermosa corona de oro

-No se lo digas a Celestia-Dijo Twilight mientras le guiña un ojo,Sunny aún en shock sigue observando a los elementos flotar a su alrededor

Sunny simplemente no lo puede creer y toca con su casco la estrella haciendo que está se ilumine lo que deja un poco sorprendida a Twilight

-Vaya,eso nunca había pasado antes-dijo mientras guarda los elementos denuevo en su alforja

-¿Como los consiguió?-Pregunta Sunny muy intrigada por lo que acaba de ver

-Me costo 2 meses buscando por cielo,tierra y mar pero los encontré ,por ejemplo este-dijo sacando la corona-lo encontré en el basurero luego de que yo lo botara

Luego de decir esto Twilight deja el elemento en los cascos de Sunny la cual empieza a analizar

-Nunca me imagine tenerlo entre los cascos-dijo Sunny aún sorprendida

-Jeje tienes razón,nunca les había tomado tanta importancia-Dijo Twilight con una pequeña risa al ver a su alumna feliz de tenerlos frente a ella

-Mira Sunny-dijo Twilight mientras retiraba todos los elementos menos la corona, Twilight saca el viejo libro de los elementos y se lo da-te presto este por esta noche,espero que te ayude de mucho

-¡Gracias maestra!-Dijo feliz mientras abria la campaña-Dulces sueños,le prometo que lo leeré todo-dijo Sunny retirándose con la corona y el libro

-Eso espero-dijo Twilight soltando a llorar en silencio abrazando los elementos junto con la foto marcada apagando la luz para después de unos minutos quedarse dormida

El día comenzó radiante y aún se hacía extraño que Discord decidiera dejarlo de esa manera,los alumnos dentro de sus carpas desayunaron un par de sandwiches de heno y leche en termos

Twilight y Sunny se encontraban desayunando sentadas en un tronco

-Eso impresionante lo que los elementos pueden hacer maestra ¡Aprendi mucho! No pude dejar de leer anoche-dice emocionada y un poco cansada mientras toma un sorbo de café de su termo

-Te lo dije,pero te ves un poco cansada-dijo su maestra un poco preocupada mientras pone su cuerno en la frente de la potrilla ejecutando un hechizo que le quite el sueño-Ya está,eso te ayudará

-Gracias-dijo Sunny dándole un mordisco a su sandwich de heno pero nota algo extraño-Maestra ¿acaso eso es algodón de azúcar?-Dijo Sunny al ver que a unos metros las hojas de los árboles se convierten en algodón de azúcar

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo Twilight al ver como unas carrozas repletas de soldados bajaban y rodeaban la zona tratando de hacer retroceder el "Caos" con hechizos

Twilight se levanta y se dirige a lo que parece el general

-¿Que está pasando general?-Pregunto Twilight al ver como los soldados cercaban el área

-Losiento Señorita,eso es..-No pudo terminar por que Twilight saco una identificación que decía "Universidad de Manehattan,Profesora eh investigadora"

-Bien,la situación esta de la siguente manera,Lo que llamamos "El caos" se está expandiendo de forma alarmante,unos meteoritos de chocolate están cayendo en las costas de Manehattan hundiendo barcos,apartir de aqui-dijo señalando el cordón -esta restringido el paso

Por encima de ellos ven pasar unas aeronave similares a los helicópteros de doble hélice de transporte de los EEUU solo que estos estaban hechos de madera con metal y funcionaban de manera manual,en otras palabras pedaleando

-Hay va la caballería-Dice el general viendo el grupo de helicópteros rústicos-losiento señorita Sparkle pero ustedes y sus niños deben evacuar

-Bien general,yo y mis niños nos retiraremos-Dijo Twilight mientras escribe un mensaje en una carta y con un hechizo lo evaporiza como lo hacía Spike unos años atrás-Nuestro transporte vendrá pronto

Ambas se retiran y la maestra les ordena empacar a los alumnos,en pleno ajetreo Twilight de acerca al oído de Sunny y le susurra-¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente? Acompáñame-Dijo Twilight mientras se dirige de manera cautelosa hacia el bosque con Sunny siguiéndola un poco preocupada

-Maestra ¿Esto está bien?-Pregunta al ver que se acercan a la zona de peligro

-No tengo nada que perder Sunny,además como dicen los investigadores,Todo sea por la ciencia-al escuchar esto Sunny de tranquiliza un poco

Entran a una cueva en la cual habían muchas plantas exóticas y era iluminada por cristales brillantes

Luego de recorrer una parte Twilight se pone atrás de su alumna y le tapa los ojos con sus cascos-te tengo una sorpresa pequeña-le dijo Twilight y al destaparselos frente a ella se encontraba el antiguo y un poco extinto árbol de la armonía

El árbol era hermoso,había perdido brillo con el tiempo pero no perdía su escencia,Sunny aún asombrada saca la corono de un morral similar al de Twilight pero con su propia Cutiemark,regalo de su maestra en su cumpleaños

A Twilight le parecía tierno ver a su alumna observar el elemento de la magia,le recordaba mucho a ella y su maestro,antes de la desgracia

/Flashback/

Twilight se encontraba llorando en la sala del trono con Celestia en frente

-No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil Twilight-dijo Celestia un poco seria y confundida

-Losiento princesa *sniff* la decepcione,no volverá a saber de mi-dijo Twilight levantándose y corriendo a la puerta

-¡Twilight espera!-Exclamo Celestia pero ya era tarde,Su alumna ya se había ido,tal ves para siempre

/Fin del Flashback/

Twilight recordó con tristeza ese momento pero no pudo más al escuchar el grito de su alumna

-¡Maestra se los lleva,el árbol se los lleva!-Exclamo Sunny al ver como los elementos excepto la corona que Sunny retenía volvían al árbol y se quedaban sujetos a este

Twilight fue corriendo y con sus propios cascos sujeto a Sunny la cual evitaba que el elemento de la magia volviera al árbol

-¡Sunny suelta el elemento!-Exclamo Twilight mientras forcejeaba para que el elemento no se llevase a Sunny también

-¡Pero es lo último que le queda de sus amigas!-Exclamo Sunny lo cual hizo que a Twilight le salieran un par de lágrimas

-¡Sueltalos,solo me interesas tu!-Grito Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que Sunny asintió y lo solto haciendo que el elemento dejara la corona y volviera al árbol,luego de esto el árbol como si fuera un capullo sujeto los elementos y solo quedaron en el suelo los collares y la corona vacía

Sunny lloro un poco y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo-*Sniff* lo siento maestra,le eh fallado,no la estorbare más-Dijo apunto de salir corriendo ,la escena fue tan similar al recuerdo de Twilight que se quedó en Shock,antes de que Sunny corriera Twilight la sujeto con magia y la atrajo a ella para abrazarla

-Nunca fuiste un estorbo Sunny *Sniff*Tu junto con Spike son los únicos que me hacen seguir cuerda-dijo abrazándola de manera maternal a lo que Sunny rompe en llanto

Luego de unos minutos el árbol empezo a iluminarse y los capullos se abrieron,unos destellos eléctricos de varios colores empezaron a irradiar de este a lo que ambas deciden retroceder un poco,como un trueno el árbol crea algo similar a una grieta que empieza a absorber todo en la cueva

Twilight y Sunny logran sostenerse firmes en el suelo y luego de unos minutos un gran destello de luz hace que una onda de color arcoiris apagara el portal,del árbol empezaron a caer los elementos hechos piedra y una densa neblina inundó la cueva

-*Coff*¿Estas bien Sunny?-Pregunto Twilight un poco sorprendida por lo anterior

-Si maestra -respondió Sunny levantándose del suelo-¡¿que es eso?!-Pregunto Sunny alarmada al ver una silueta de forma humanoide en la densa niebla

-No lo sé Sunny,pero no es bueno-dice la unicornio mientras cubre con un escudo a la pequeña potra

En medio de la espesa niebla dos seres considerados mito en Equestria se encontraban un poco aturdidos y apenas pueden estar en pie por el cansancio

Twilight ve a las sombras tambalearse para luego caer al suelo oyendose el impacto en toda la cueva

Twilight ilumina su cuerno para alejar la niebla y con gran temor y curiosidad observa dos seres bípedos,sin pelo,y con unos ¿lentes? pensó,al verlos varias preguntas le vinieron a la mente pero lo que más le impacto fue ver los elementos de la armonía en el piso hechos piedra

Twilight voltea a ver a Sunny que veía a ambos seres con mucho temor

-Quedate aquí Pequeña,iré a ver de qué se trata-le dijo Twilight con ternura mientras que lentamente se acercaba a ellos

Los examino un poco y se acercó de nuevo a Sunny

-No podemos dejarlos aquí,es muy peligroso para ellos-dijo Sunny en modo de suplica

Twilight asiente con la cabeza mientras lanza un rayo a una piedra enorme convirtiendola en una carreta en donde con magia coloca los dos cuerpos inconcientes

Twilight cansada de llevar la carrera por todo el bosque decide teleportar a todos adentro de su departamento

-Twilight ¿Por que trajiste una carreta sucia al departamento?-Dice Spike que los vio llegar al departamento con una carreta en medio de la sala

-Upps,Perdon-dice la Unicornio al iluminar su cuerno y hacer desaparecer la carreta haciendo que los dos cuerpos aún inconcientes se estrellen contra el suelo

Spike grita mientras corre a encerrarse en el baño al ver a las dos criaturas

-¡Spike espera!-Grito la unicornio pero ya era tarde,el dragón no saldría en horas

-Bueno,¿Que deberíamos hacer con ellos maestra?-Pregunta Sunny al ver los dos cuerpos en el suelo

-Lo que una investigadora hace Sunny,Observar...-Dice Twilight

-Interrogar-responde Sunny siguiéndole el juego

-¡Y sacar conclusiones!-Dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo de forma tierna

Twilight con magia los mueve dos sofás paralelos en cuya intersección había una mesa de noche

-Sunny necesito que te quedes aquí un momento,tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas ¿Puedes?-Pregunta Twilight

-Pero la directora del albergue se puede enojar-dijo triste Sunny

-No te preocupes-se acerca a su oído y le susurra-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo Twilight retirándose

Sunny no entendio a lo que se refería su maestra y tomo haciendo en una silla adyacente al sofá y toma una revista para leer

Spike sale del baño armado con un raimax como rifle y muchas toallas enrolladas en su cuerpo como armadura,se acerca con cautela a la sala y ve a Sunny leyendo tranquilamente pero cuando vuelve a ver a los dos seres sale corriendo denuevo al baño y se vuelve a encerrar

Sunny no le tomo importancia y siguió leyendo tranquilamente

Minutos después Spike vuelve a salir del baño pero esta ves tenía en la mano un desodorante,el dragón se acerca con cautela,rocía el desodorante a uno de los humanos pensando eliminarlo como si fuera un insecto pero estornuda fuego haciendo que el desodorante se convierta en un lanzallamas

-¡Carajo me quemo!-Grito un humano con su chaqueta en llamas llamando la atención de Sunny la cual va corriendo a la cocina por agua

-¡Perdon , perdon,no era mi intención lo juro!-Suplico Spike mientras corría al baño para encerrarse denuevo

Spike corrió al baño pero el "Lanzallamas" seguía encendido quemando todo a su paso

-¡Ayuda!-Gritaba el humano dando vueltas por toda la sala sin poder quedarse la chaqueta

Sunny entro corriendo a la sala con un balde de agua y se lo tira al humano apagando el fuego

El humano se relaja pero al ver a la potra vuelve a correr por toda la sala gritando:"¡Un Caballo con cuerno , corran!

Todo era un caos,la alarma contra incendios comenzo a sonar,el fuego seguia extendiéndose y el humano aún histérico

En medio de todo el caos el humano que aún estaba dormido despertó temporalmente solo para decir:"Déjenme dormir hijos de la chi..."No pudo continuar por que le dió otro ataque de sueño

Sunny por la desesperación de que su maestra llegue en cualquier momento le lanza un hechizo de sueño al humano histérico dejándolo inconciente e ilumina su cuerno para dejarlo denuevo en el sofa

También con magia mueve toda el agua que pudo para apagar las llamas dejando la sala completamente inundada

Sunny ya con la cabeza apunto de explotar por el estrés y el sonido de la alarma le lanza un rayo destruyéndola

Con su magia saca a Spike del baño y lo pone frente a ella

.¡Mira lo que provocaste niño,si Twilight se da cuenta todo sera tu culpa ENTENDISTE!-Amenaza Sunny ya cansada de tanto alboroto

En ese momento y de manera repentina Twilight entra con unos víveres en una alforja,al entrar ve a Spike sujetado de la magia de Sunny

-¿Que están haciendo?-Pregunta Twilight de forma seria

Juan Francisco Guevara Landa

Juan Francisco

-Oh bueno'vamos Sunny,piensa'Yo y Spike estábamos ¡JUGANDO A LOS AVIONES!-Dice mientras con magia pone a Spike a volar por toda la sala -El avion,¡Oh miren,aya está Pearl Hearpor! TATATATATATA-Decia Sunny mientras hacia que Spike lanzará pequeños disparos de magia hacia un cojín

Twilight mira el sofá y ve que la chaqueta del humano está un poco(bastante)quemada

-¿Y como explican eso?-Pregunta Twilight señalando la chaqueta

-Oh vera 'Piensa rapido' En tontillo de Spike le dió con un misil mágico,vaya Spike,más atento a la próxima-dice Sunny sonriéndo

Twilight se fue a revisar el resto de la sala,Spike trato de decirle algo a Twilight pero Sunny lo miro de manera amenazante haciendo que el dragón cerrará la boca

La Maestra pronto nota que todo el suelo está inundado

-¿Y esto?-Pregunta Twilight al ver que toda la sala estaba mojada y con una inundación de 5 cm

-Oh vera-Sunny con mucha concentración rompe con su magia una tubería en la lavandería de manera discreta-Spike jugaba a ser el Increíble Hulk y destruyó una tuberia-dijo denuevo sonriendo

Twilight analizó todo lo que dijo Sunny y la forma en la que lo narraba

-Estas castigada Jovencita-dijo Twilight de manera autoritaria

-Ha Ha,Siente el peso de mil demonios en pena-Dijo el Dragón de manera Triunfal hasta que el humano de la chaqueta quemada dice entre sueños

-No Dragón,no me quemes que le provocas problemas al caballito cornudo-Dijo para volver a quedarse dormido

-Spike tu tambien estás castigado-dijo Twilight de manera seria mientras ambos cavisbajos abandonaban la sala

Twilight dejo la bolsa de víveres en la mesa de noche adyacente al sofá

Twilight saco un frasco que contenía un potente químico en cual puso en un algodón

Con cuidado y retrocediendo unos pasos se lo puso en la nariz del humano de chaqueta quemada

El humano despertó repentinamente pero aún un poco cansado,al ver a la unicornio dijo"Seguro sigo durmiendo"

-Ho..Hola-saluda de manera nerviosa la unicornio a lo que el humano no se altera y se pellizca el brazo

El humano al verla hablar hace que su respiración se agite junto con su pulso cardíaco,estaba al borde de darle un infarto

-¿Esta bien señor?-Fue lo que pregunto Twilight al ver al humano alterarse de más

-Nooo como cree,solo estoy respirando agitadamente por que se me atoro un moco en la garganta y estoy tratando que quitarlo con el aire ¿Respuesta muy lógica verdad caballo cornuda?-Dijo este con un sarcasmo y crueldad muy claros para la unicornio

-Bueno eso fue interesante...Y asqueroso ¿podria decirme su nombre?-Dice Twilight tratando de mantener el respeto entre ambos

-Claro-dice el humano tratando de controlarse-Mi nombre el Rayito de sol y el de aya-dice señalando al otro individuo-Se llama destello acaramelado y vinimos a compartirles juegos y dulces de nuestra tierra mágica llamada Equalia-vuelve a decir el humano matándose a carcajadas lo cual no le agradó mucho a Twilight

-Señor por favor póngase un poco serio-dice Twilight tratando de tenerle paciencia

-Ok Rosita Fresita hahahaha-reia el Humano acabando con la paciencia de Twilight la cual le da un hechizo de sueño

-Mejor hablaré contigo después-dice Twilight dirigiéndose al otro humano

De repente Sunny entra a la sala con una caja envuelta en un moño color rojo

-Perdon maestra-dice Sunny muy arrepentida

-no quería causarle problemas,me dejo acargo y no pude controlar la situación,...Pero quería dejarle esto-dice Sunny mientras deja en la mesa de noche un regalo

Twilight abre la caja para encontrarse con 6 collares de oro con la forma de los elementos de la armonía

Twilight con una sonrisa trato de decirle algo a Sunny pero esta ya no estaba presente

*En la habitación de Spike*

-¡Oye! Esas gemas eran mi Cena-Reclama Spike enojado

-Yo puse la magia,tu las gemas y todos contentos-dice Sunny entrando a la habitación-¿Acaso crees que el hechizo de transformación se aprende de un día a la mañana?

Sunny y Spike se quedaron sentados en la cama oyendo en la sala mucho alboroto y algunas cosas rompiéndose hasta que Sunny decide salir a ver qué pasa

Sunny ingresa a la sala y ve al humano de la chaqueta quemada sobándose la cabeza sentado en el sofá mientras Twilight le daba unas pequeñas "palmadas" en la espalda

Sunny al ver el panorama decide volver lentamente a su habitación

Pasaron los minutos y Sunny volvió a la sala para encontrarse al otro humano mirando fijamente a la pared y Twilight y su compañero tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

Sunny vuelve denuevo a la habitación de Spike

Ambos jugaron Ponyship un momento y al terminar Sunny vuelve a entrar a la sala

Al volver vio un rato el reloj y noto que ya eran altas horas de la noche y Twilight con ojeras movía con magia al humano a otra sala mientras el de la chaqueta seguía sentado con las manos en la cabeza

La Joven unicornio con timidez se acercó poco a poco al bidepo el cual volteo a mirarla también

La pequeña trato de tocarlo con su casco pero este retrocedio instantáneamente como si estuviera en una situación de peligro

El humano al darse cuenta de su acción primitiva se vuelve a sentar de la manera anterior y ambos hacen contacto,El humano con su dedo y Sunny con su casco,una escena similar a la película ET

El humano reacciona y le revolotea la melena a la pequeña

-Hola pequeña ¿como te llamas?-Dijo el Humano con un tono de estar enfermo de la garganta o no haber dormido hace mucho

-Sunny,Sunny Lightning-Responde Sunny un poco más confiada y mostrando una sonrisa

-¿Sunny?,bonito nombre-Respondio el Humano


End file.
